The electric locks of the subject type are advantageous in that both bodies thereof can be mounted in an invisible manner within suitable cavities, either being already present or purposely formed, in the corresponding jambs of the moving and fixed frames of a window and door frame, thereby improving the appearance thereof.
In those types of embedded electric locks referred to by the invention, and such as stated in the preamble of Claim 1, the electromechanical release device, also indicated with the name of electric striker, is carried within the second body of the electric lock, i.e. within the body mounted on the fixed frame. This system is advantageous in that the electric cables connecting the electromagnet of the electromechanical device to the outside are not subjected to damaging torsion or wear contrarily to the case where the electromechanical release device is mounted on the first body of the electric lock, i.e. on the moving frame.
In the known electric locks of the subject type, the selvage formed in the second body has a moving lateral side and the electromechanical release device is arranged such that, when the electromagnet thereof is excited to unlock the window and door frame, it allows the moving side to open on the side of the jamb. This solution mostly nullifies both the technical and aesthetic advantages of the electric locks of the subject type: on the one hand, the installer should carry out an accurate and often awkward work in order to remove the jamb lateral wall for the moving side to pass therethrough in order to be opened; on the other hand, by being visible, the moving side partially nullifies the remarkable appearance provided by concealing the electric lock within the window and door frame.